


Fairytale Gone Wrong

by Ghelik



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Children, Gen, Princes & Princesses, Prose Poem, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suppose that was one too many wrong turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Gone Wrong

Once I wanted to be a princess.  
With sparkling diamonds and halls of gold.  
I wanted to dance and laugh all day long,  
to be cherished and loved.  
So I drank to years to come,  
I kissed and fucked and drank some more.

Now I mop and dust and never stay clean  
Where's my fairy, where's my dream?  
My castle, my prince, where have they gone?  
I suppose somewhere I went wrong

Now I am a princess in rags with bags under my eyes.  
But there's no fairy godmother or friend who is magic and wise  
Just the baby that cries  
And floors and toilets to clean  
And I haven't got time to sort out my new dream.


End file.
